


【昊磊】夜会

by scjrihbvinedmk



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scjrihbvinedmk/pseuds/scjrihbvinedmk





	【昊磊】夜会

一般在拍戏的间隙会接受一些采访，为后续的宣传做准备，因此下戏之后助理通知吴磊有记者要来采访时，他并不感到意外，但很是不高兴。

今天状态好，很多镜头都是一次过，导演是一个习惯有备无患的人，每个镜头还是多拍了几条以做备用，但即使是这样，还是在晚饭时间就结束了，导演想了想，大手一挥，允许吴磊先回去休息，临走前还开玩笑似的问他要不要留下来吃饭，吴磊赶忙拒绝，这里地方偏，剧组伙食不好，他宁愿回去吃泡面。

没想到回来也不能休息，还不如呆在片场，吴磊想，好心情都没了，他掏出手机先发了个微信出去，然后才看助理发给他的备忘录，平台没问题，就是派来的这个记者有些缺德，净问刁钻的问题。

回了住的地方人就在等着了，既然地方偏，住的自然不好，每个人的房间都是一样的破旧，他还好一点，有独浴和独卫，除了卫生间之外的空间很小，打光板离得太近，晃得人眼睛难受。

有关新戏的问题什么能透露什么不能透露，一早就有数，因此回答起来不算困难，问题不多，很快就到了尾声，吴磊这个时候才真正打起精神来。

不出所料，扯到了感情问题，自从他临近成年，这个问题就没断过，更别说是成年后， 他心里mmp，脸上笑嘻嘻，用一惯的回答堵住记者的嘴。

“我觉得我目前的首要任务是提升演技，暂时没有时间和精力兼顾感情问题。”

记者还是不死心：“那你的择偶标准是什么？能说说吗？”

吴磊心说我不用择偶标准，我现在就有一个，嘴上却暗怼道：“我喜欢话少一点，不会问东问西的女生。”

结束采访已经接近九点，送走了记者吴磊赶紧换了一身衣服，在初夏的天气里穿了宽大厚实的卫衣，套上外套，又带了帽子围巾，把自己裹得严严实实，然后偷偷溜下楼。

住宿的地方有个后门，可以从厨房那边出去，吴磊无意间发现了这个地方，现在正好利用起来。这个点厨房没什么人，他借着黑暗的掩护贴着墙根猫腰溜出去，走了几分钟，在小路尽头的转角处看到一辆白色的面包车，只点了车内的小灯，车窗贴了膜，只能看见模模糊糊的人影和手机屏幕微弱的亮光。

出了门他就不再担心，除非也有人跑到这里来和人私会，但也没有放松警惕，即使屋后以及道路两旁是茂密的树木，高的能有七八米，他转过小路，就看不见房屋的灯光。

手机没有充电，还剩最后一丝电量，已经打不开手电 ，吴磊把手机屏幕亮光调到最大，几乎是贴着地走，才能看清路况。

夜晚的温度不比白天，风从林子里吹出来，裸露在外的皮肤感受到寒意，鸡皮疙瘩悄悄地立起来，吴磊在寒风里打了个哆嗦。

他出门的时候没有发消息，车里人对他的到来毫无所觉，吴磊静悄悄地走到车窗前，盯着车里的人看了几秒，才突然抬手敲窗户：“开门开门，警察查房了。”

车里的人被吓了一跳，手机都掉了，一双眼睛因为惊讶而睁大，一脸的蠢相。

“磊磊，你吓死我了。”

刘昊然一边抱怨一边打开车门，吴磊坐上副驾驶，车里开了空调，与车外简直是两个世界，有些闷热，他随手脱下了外套和围巾扔到后座，接过刘昊然递来的保温杯喝了一口：“什么东西？难喝死了，有吃的吗？我好饿。”

“是红糖姜水，晚上湿气重，我怕你感冒。”他从后座拿了一个大袋子，里面是两个保温桶，里头有两个隔层，下面最大的装汤装肉，上面的小格子装了一些素菜和米饭，满满当当的，还在冒着热气。

“刘昊然你当我是猪吗？这么多怎么吃得完。”

吴磊嘴上说着吃不完，身体却很诚实地主动拿了碗筷：“你没吃饭？”他看到有两副餐具。

“还不是因为你，说是七点，我就没吃，想着和你一起吃，结果硬生生挨到现在，我都要饿扁了。”

刘昊然半开玩笑半是抱怨，他们两人的新戏片场离得不远，本以为可以经常见面，没想到因为各种各样的原因，这个月加上今天才见一次，比起约定的时间整整晚了两个小时，正是热恋中的少年人，对此当然会不满。

“今天突然安排了采访，本来想着没多久，结果是——”吴磊说了个名字，两人都对此人印象深刻，他这么一说，刘昊然就明白过来，如果是这个人，两个小时算是短的了。

两人一人抱一个保温桶吃饭，吴磊手上的装着黄瓜皮蛋汤，汤是四川一带的习惯吃法，刘昊然暂时还接受不了这个味道，他就拿着糖醋排骨。

“给我吃块排骨。”他虽然是四川人，但生长在上海，有时候更喜欢甜食，刘昊然很能摸清他的喜好。

刘昊然从善如流地夹了块排骨，却没有喂给吴磊，而是咬着一点肉含在自己嘴里，他固定好保温桶，然后探身向吴磊，这个角度他比吴磊矮了一点，因此是眼角上挑地望着他，含义不言而喻。

吴磊嘀嘀咕咕说着谁要吃你的口水，转而又低下头去，将排骨咬进嘴里，顺便碰了碰对方油乎乎的嘴角，说出来的话像是抱怨：“你无不无聊啊刘源！”嘴角却是抑制不住的笑意。

一顿饭吃了半个小时，所有东西都吃得干干净净，连汤都一口不剩，而刘昊然，在吴磊的威逼利诱之下，最终勉为其难地喝了口黄瓜皮蛋汤。

“这是什么黑暗料理！”他闻了闻味道，觉得有些接受不了，好好的黄瓜和皮蛋为什么要搭到一起？

抱着壮士断腕的心情喝了一口，味道却出乎意料的不错，刘昊然抹了抹嘴，觉得这汤喝得值——那可是五次在床上的为所欲为，日天心里十分满意。

吃完饭时间还早，吴磊摸了摸自己圆滚滚的肚皮，觉得有些失策，明明只是打算出来见个男朋友，怎么演变成了吃吃吃？还吃了这么多，明天体重肯定会往上涨两斤。

刘昊然瞥见他的动作，当然知道他在想什么，好笑道：“好了磊磊，你都这么瘦了，吃这么一点不会胖的。”  
吴磊瞪大了眼睛，看着两个两升的保温桶，不可置信道：“这叫一点？”

刘昊然也觉得自己说的话很有水分，不太可信，但吴磊的表情实在是太可爱了，他忍不住伸手揉了揉对方的一头卷毛，手心的触感很是柔软：“嗯，这叫一点。”

两人不着边际地聊着天，想到什么说什么，吴磊不知道从哪里看来的话，真正关系亲密的人聊天，从来都是漫无边际、没有主题的，只有不算熟的人才要绞尽脑汁想着话题，他看着主驾驶上的刘昊然，觉得十分有道理。

对于血气方刚的少年人来说，性于他们都是永恒不变的主题，说不清是谁主动，亦或是两人互相靠近，待到吴磊回过神来的时候，他已经被压在放平的座椅上，刘昊然解开他的衣服，从胸膛亲到肚脐，避开了脖子和锁骨——他虽然很喜欢在吴磊身上留下自己的印迹，但综合各方面的考虑，现在还不是时候。

“痒。”  
吴磊带着喘息声说话，声音又低，带着一丝鼻音，听起来分外性感，又有些不可捉摸的可爱。

刘昊然几乎是立刻硬了，勃起的性器禁锢在内裤里，牛仔裤的布料让他更加难受，他抓着吴磊的手让他帮忙拉开拉链，自己去脱对方的裤子。

吴磊穿了一条运动裤，一拉就下来了，十分省事，他还在和刘昊然的拉链较劲，对方已经把手伸进了他的内裤，抓着半硬的性器手法熟练地揉搓起来。

“刘昊然你别摸了……我解不开……”

相处日久，双方的敏感点在哪里都一清二楚，刘昊然从鼠蹼部开始按压，再移动到阴囊，最后顺着柱身的青筋一直撸动到顶端的龟头，吴磊爽得大腿抽搐，手上没了力气，说话的声音都带了一点微妙的哭腔。

面对这样的吴磊，刘昊然自觉自己不是圣人，忍受不了恋人的这副模样，放弃让对方动手，自己粗鲁地脱了裤子，摸出车里的凡士林，草草润滑了几下，就抽出手指，换上自己热烫的性器，缓缓顶了进去。

这实在不是个做爱的好地方，并不宽敞的车，以及车后住了整个剧组工作人员的招待所，但少年心性，情难自抑，感觉来了，哪还管什么会不会被人发现，就像两人执意要在一起，即使是在娱乐圈这个隐私被无限放大的地方。

多日没做，后穴异常紧致，刘昊然再忍不了也不敢使蛮力，明天吴磊还有工作，受着伤拍戏他会心疼，更何况，这个地方的伤是没办法看医生的，只能自己忍受。

他手上卖力伺候着吴磊的前端，带着薄茧的手指反复按压敏感的龟头，不多时，吴磊的性器就跳动起来，这是即将射精的前兆。刘昊然整个人压下去，将吴磊完全笼罩在自己身下，去亲他的脸、亲他的嘴，最后带着力道猛搓了几下龟头，吴磊低声呜咽，射了出来，刘昊然趁着他高潮时猛地将性器完全没入他的身体，两人都是一声长叹。

刘昊然一进去就大开大合地摆动着腰部，将性器完全插进去，又尽根抽出，一进一出间带动肠肉摩擦，龟头狠狠地划过前列腺，激得吴磊不自觉地留着生理泪水。刘昊然俯下身去，将泪滴一一舔去，最后吻在眼角。

车里的温度越来越高，呼出的二氧化碳与空调吹出的热风混合在一起，吴磊觉得自己有些呼吸不困难，他拼命地想要推开压在自己身上不断运动的刘昊然，以逃离多得让他承受不来的快感。

大概是他的样子太过可怜，也可能是两人小别胜新婚，射精的欲望来得猛烈，刘昊然最后快速抽插了几十下，临射精前拔了出来，射在了吴磊的小腹上。

做完刘昊然抱着吴磊亲了又亲，他看了时间，已经十点半，他俩都必须得回去了。

“下次再见是什么时候？”

吴磊还是躺在座椅上，刘昊然抽了纸巾给他擦身体，听见吴磊问他，在脑海里过了一遍每天拍戏的进度，在一周后他的戏份会少一点，自主支配的时间相对来说多一些。

“下周末应该有空，我到时候给你发消息。”

吴磊想了想，觉得自己近来状态不错，一周后再见一次应该没问题。

“行吧，大爷我赏你这个机会了。”

休息了一会吴磊不得不走了，他扯过刘昊然的衣领，在他脖子上轻轻咬了一口。

“晚安。”

End


End file.
